Them? They are,,, different
by You really think Im listening
Summary: They like to be the center of attention. Their pranks are so... real. They seem all powerful... because they are. They can kill you in their sleep. But one seems to have a crush on me, and now there is no turning back. Hopefully I'll make it out alive...
1. Dawn and Trent

**Summary: Inspiration from my other story…. I was trying to avoid making a new story when I was making Daughter of Twilight, but obviously I failed, this is my fourth story, and all of them are incomplete. I was sleeping and I got inspired and so I kind of crushed the idea into that story, but right now it looks like those characters are lost. I like them so much! And I miss them so I am making a story special for them! I know you all love my evil family that lives in a rock and mess with people's heads, literally, so here is a different version of the chapters 10-12 kind of… It will just not end the way I ended it….. I'm blabbing about nothing. So now here is the real summary. Edward leaves… again. Bella meets these strange people. She wants to find out about them. But of course being Bella she ends up getting too close to one. (Those of you who know my characters from Daughters of Twilight I'm going to change some names but their descriptions will be the same…. Except for Radley who will now be some other name, I just don't know what, he will look different. But Dana will be Dana in all her awesomeness. I love Dana… not in that way you pervs!) **

**A/N: Wow…. I'm making too many stories…. I'm never going to be able to finish any either…. Soon I bet I'm going to merge two stories and make the ultimate story ever! Okay so yeah…. Oh and this is a one shot! But I most likely will continue just not let anyone see it and act as if it is the most precious thing in the world so if someone is around me when I am typing I will close it….. Yes that is how I am**

**Disclaimer: Let's just say that if I did own twilight I wouldn't be talking to lowlifes like you…. Don't look at me like that!**

Chapter 1

He left me… again... Well I guess he thinks its best. But I was preparing for this. This time I want to forget about him all together. I don't care anymore.

I entered the private school. **(As my readers from DoT know _they_ go to private school)** It is still in Washington to be near Charlie. It doesn't rain as much here as it did in the peninsula. I liked the warmth from the sun against my skin.

My parents seemed unwilling to let me stay in the dorm rooms the school has in the back. But when Charlie saw that my empty feeling was coming back, he automatically picked up the phone and called _The Northwest School._ **(It's a real school… But I didn't do any real research on it... all I know is that it is a boarding school, co-ed and I _think_ it's in Washington…. Not sure… Horrible at research…) **He told me not to worry about Renee; he'll take care of it.

I followed the mover guys into my room. I was surprised that my parents didn't want to come to see me off. I mean I'm not going to be living with either one of them ever again, or at least hopefully. I'll go to collage after this year of high school, and then I'll live on my own.

Charlie got me a new mattress, a desk, a computer, a computer chair, and a laptop. Why you ask. I honestly do not know. He also offered to let me take the rocking chair, but I declined. It had too many memories.

But I will remember him either way. He causes too much pain, just thinking of him.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

I remember their voices. All of them. They have wonderful voices, voices of angels.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

He was perfect. But he causes too much pain. I hate him. I hate him more then I thought it would be possible.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

_(Three days later)_

I made a new friend. She is my roommate. Her name is Dawn. **(Ha-ha! (Sorry to those of you who are new to my writing you won't get the comment.)) **She has knee lengh jet black hair and light blue eyes. She is about the same height as me and she is a little bit too cheery.

She told me about a family. They are mysterious and just a bit scary. But they don't pull themselves away from the crowd, they are the center of attention and they love it. They don't sleep here though. Their parents pay for them to come home but they can still come here. And they are barely here to begin with.

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

And then she described the one person that isn't with someone. She said, "He's perfect in every way…. So he's not my type." She smiled. "He most likely is just waiting for some sucker to be played." Dawn shook her head

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

"Well, thanks for the info."

She hugged me and went to her room. I had no classes yet. They gave me two days to get situated and then it was the weekend so no classes today!

I haven't met anyone else but Trent. He is from the next dorm room. He is tall and has a dark grey color for his hair and eyes. It's not quite a black, but it's not a grey like old grey. His hair is curly and goes up to his shoulders. His eyes are cat-like and they make him look… unique.

We met when I was out in the hall going to get food. He says he's student body president, which I know is true from the way he automatically came to see me. He has a girlfriend. I've seen her but she hates me for some impenetrable reason. She has shiny, shoulder length blond hair that starts to curl when it reaches her ears. Her eyes are a midnight blue. She is the prettiest girl I have seen ever. She puts Rosalie to shame.

I went to my room, and went to bed. Can't wait to be introduced to the rest of the school.

**A/N: Song is _Everything you want_ by _Vertical Horizon_ And don't worry my chapters will most likely be longer then this. And remember this is a ONE SHOT! But truthfully… I want it to go on…. :-/ **


	2. Freaks

**A/N: Song: _Sophomore slump or Comeback of_ by _Fall out boy_. All of a sudden I'm a big fan of Fall out boy. And the song… it really has nothing to do with the story. I just thought it would be good to go with the rock people. I made them really strange in this…..**

Chapter 2

Today I saw them. Them meaning the family Dawn spoke of. They acted… bizarre.

The four girls they… did creepy things…. When they were walking down the hall… whenever they saw a guy they made a little hand motion. It was as if they were brushing them off. I mean they might look at them but they shouldn't make those hand signals. They were all pretty, in there own way.

_Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put them on ice  
Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_

One was pretty in a cute way. She had dirty blond hair and had two dimples. She had dark brown eyes and thick lashes.

One was pretty in a sporty way. Her hair was dark brown until the ends come; at the ends it is blond. Her face looked hard and she glared at everyone, but still pretty. She gives you the feeling that she could kill you if she hit you once.

_We're the therapists pumping through your speakers  
Delivering just what you need  
We're well read and poised  
We're the best boys_

Another one was pretty in a scholar way. Her red hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her glasses looked like props, like she didn't need them. Her stance was relaxed and at ease. She acted as if she knew what you were thinking, and will use it against you if you try anything.

_We're the chemists who've found the formula  
To make your heart swell and burst  
No matter what they say, don't believe a word_

The last one was beautiful. She had smooth looking features and a body that looked lean and fit. Her hair is was brown with natural highlight. But the most beautiful feature of her face was her eyes. They were a pure cerulean; they hypnotized me even from afar.

_Cause I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it  
I'll keep singing this lie  
I'll keep singing this lie_

The guys they didn't act so strange. When they passed girls though, the girls would all sigh longingly. But they didn't pay any attention to them. They stared at the girls in front of them with lust. Except for one.

_Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put them on ice  
Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_

The one following the dirty blond had the same cute look to his face. He had curly short copperish hair. His eyes were a brown and gold mix. He seemed like his personality would be fun if the girl wasn't with him.

_We're traveled like gypsies  
Only with worse luck and far less gold  
We're the kids you used to love  
But then we grew old_

The one following the dark brown haired one looked short. His dark hair was spiked up in a Mohawk thing. He had dark brown eyes that made him seem like a puppy dog.

_We're the lifers here till the bitter end  
Condemned from the start  
Ashamed of the way  
The songs and the words own the beating of our hearts_

The one following the red head was blond. His blond hair contrasts with his dark brown eyes. His eyes were narrow and he had a boyish look to him.

_Cause I'll keep singing this lie  
I'll keep singing this lie_

The one following the blue eyed one seemed to look sarcastic. **(Don't ask) **He had dark hair and eyes.

The one that was alone, supposedly, was the most striking of all the guys. He had black hair and dark dark blue eyes. He looked like he was lonely, but he seemed to be trying to hide it. He was here, but his eyes were somewhere far away. It made me want to go up to him and hug him.

_Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
take our tears, put them on ice  
Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_

They were supposed to be a family, but nothing about all of them was the same. All the contrasting hair colors made it seem impossible for them to be related. And the fact that the guys were ogling at the girls made it less likely.

_There's a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up  
And there's another around to help us bend your trust  
I've got a sunset in my veins  
And I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay_

When the guys passed me I didn't sigh like I suppose they wanted me to, because they did a double take when they saw me. When the girls noticed that the guys weren't following they turned around to see what was up. They made a circle around me and stared. I blushed and looked over to Dawn for help.

_The best part of "Believe" is the "Lie",  
I hope you sing along and you steal a line  
I need to keep you like this in my mind  
So give in or just give up_

She was smiling up at them and then latched on to the guy that is alone. "Hey, Ban! What's up?" **(Okay the name, its pronounced _b-on_ my brother told me that that is how you spell it so I trust him. And the name is from Get Backers.-.-' Yes I'm a freak for liking anime. But at least I don't buy the little manga books like my brother. I can finish those in a matter of minutes. They are like comic books!)**

_The best part of "Believe" is the "Lie",  
I hope you sing along and you steal a line  
I need to keep you like this in my mind  
So give in or just give up_

He smiled at her and gave her a one armed hug. "So, who's your friend?" He said looking at me.

"Oh, how rude of me. Bella this is Ban, Ban this is Bella. Bella is new, she came for the rest of semester then I'm alone in my room again." She frowned at that thought. Did I mention that she is only a junior? "She is really amazing. She is quiet at times but this school will bring out the loudness in her!"

_Are we growing up or just going down?_

"Hi Bella. It's good to have you in this school; you'll find that our group can be quite entertaining at times." He glanced at the copper haired boy then back to me. "But don't worry if anything outlandish happens. We tend to do uncanny things to the new kids."

_Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put them on ice  
Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_

He turned his heel and the rest of the group followed. When they were out of ear shot Dawn made a sickened noise. "I really, hate them. They bring out the blond in me." **(Sorry for that remark!!)**

"How do they do that?"

"I don't know. But it's like they want you to do something and you automatically have to do it. See that's why they noticed you. You're not under their spell yet. You didn't do the weird sigh thing like I did. It's like they have hearing that can hear your heartbeat. They are freaks of nature I have to tell you." Dawn talked about them like they were gods, but everyone hates them at least once.

"What about what Ban said? The 'we tend to do uncanny things to the new kids'?" The description of them made me think that I was going to die if they do something weird.

"Oh, they just do really freaky things with props and stuff. Once they made the new girls pencil talk to her. It's amazing what they take from their mom's prop studio. It scares the shit out of most of them." She smiled.

I bit my bottom lip and thought; I am not going to like this. We walked off to our classes then.

**A/N: Yay! My rock people are here! And thanks unleashmydormantheart. You are a big help in all my stories… kind of… Maybe not all…. But the idea you had for Trent… yeah that won't work out to well… He most likely will be forgotten by the 10th chapter. But you did give me a fantastic idea!**


	3. Down chair! Down!

**A/N: I hate you all! No one reviews and so I take that as hatred. If I don't two reviews I'm done. Notice I said two, which is very little. Why can't you people review! Oh, it's because I suck at typing is it?! Fine! This is my last chapter until I get reviews! –Pouts- -pouts-**

Chapter 3

Dawn dropped me off at my class and then left toward her class. I felt edgy when she left. She made me feel secure for some reason.

I took a deep breath and entered the room. I searched for the teacher his name was, Mr. DeGrate. I found his desk but his body was not there.

I looked around the room and finally found him. He was leaning in to a small locker with his hand probing around in there.

I went up to him and tapped his shoulder. He didn't expect that and he hit his head on the top metal of the locker. He turned around and had the funniest look on his face. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

I handed him the slip I got from the office and waited. He looked it over and then pointed to a desk.

I finally noticed my classmates. There were three of the weird family members in this class, including Ban, the red headed girl, and the copper haired boy.

The seat that Mr. Degrate pointed to was in the corner surrounded by them. **(Here I'll draw you a map. –makes invisible chart on desk- There you see?) **I sat down, but I really didn't want to.

Once I was settled, they all turned around. The copper haired boy who sat on my right stuck his hand out. "Hi, Bella, I'm Carson." His smile was playful. I didn't understand why.

I made no move to shake his hand but I did say, "Hi, Carson…." My voice sounded dead even to me. I was doing so well until Dawn left me. I depend on people too much.

Carson and Ban looked at each other, then rolled their eyes, and leaned back in their chairs. The red head just continued to stare at me. When the teacher called for attention she looked away.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks begin to fade. They were talking about something I already so I just started to doodle without actually paying attention to what I was doodling. When I looked down at my book I saw that I drew a burning heart. It looked like a heart grenade that is on fire, it actually looked pretty cool. **(I have a friend who draws that. He gave me the idea! But it really does look cool.)**

Underneath the drawing were the words: _LOVE IS A WAR, AND I'M LOSING… _

How did I do that unconsciously? I started to erase the words when a hand reached out and stopped me. I looked up I saw Ban looking down at the pictures. I didn't even see that he flipped the notebook and was now reading the caption.

He let go of my hand and turned the notebook back to face me. He smiled at me, and I looked down and blushed.

When I looked back up I saw that Mr. Degrate was passing out sheets of paper for homework. He said, "I'll give you five minutes now for you to start your homework." Then he went out of the room. It's amazing that he trusts these kids.

I started to work and finished it in not even a minute. When I looked up I saw that Ban was looking at me. I wanted to look away really bad but I couldn't.

When he finally let me out of his trance I knew my face was beat red.

All of a sudden I felt my chair move. I looked down and saw that my chair was moving as if it had legs! I held on to the chair not in fear, but in shock. I thought they were going to do something small, not something big like this.

My chair danced around the class room. When it stopped I was sitting right next to Bon. Carson came up behind me and the red head gave a guy a camera and then kneeled down next to me. They smiled but my face was petrified.

When photo taking was done I was still unmoving in my seat. Ban put his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "I think it would be a good idea to move now."

I nodded but made no act to move. Ban pressed his lips to my ear and whispered, "Mr. DeGrate will be here in five… four… three… two… one."

Mr. DeGrate entered the room then. He looked over the class, and then spotted me and Ban. Ban with his head against mine and me scared stiff caused Mr. DeGrate to say, "Could you take the lovey-dovey stuff outside?"

Ban chuckled and moved back to his own seat. I, on the other hand, was frozen. That caused Mr. DeGrate to come over to see if anything is wrong. "Are you okay, Isabella?"

"Bella." The red haired girl corrected.

Shock came over me once more. "Bella, you have to move."

I nodded and tried to move my legs. I succeed in standing up, but after two second of standing my knees buckle.

I was about to hit the floor face first, two inches from the ground something caught me. The person pulled me up and set me on my feet. I saw that is was Ban. He kept his arm around my waist as he stood me up. The Carson switched chairs with me so I could see that he did and that I was safe.

Ban set me in the chair and then went back to his own desk. "Are you alright?" my teacher asked once more.

I nodded and wait for the bell to ring.

**A/N: YES THIS IS ANOTHER WAY TO SAY THAT I HATE CHAIRS AND CHAIRS HATE ME!!!! Okay also last chapter till I get reviews.**


	4. I hear voices in my head

**A/N: -pouts- ONE! THAT'S IT! YOU GUYS ARE _SO _LUCKY THAT I LIKE THIS STORY AND SOMEONE REVIEWED! –Voice goes into hysteria- IMEANISIT_THAT_HARDTOCLICKABUTTONANDTYPEYOUROPPINION??!!?!?!?!?!?!?! ISITBECAUSEIAMASUCKYWRITER?!?!?!?!?!?! FINETHENSAYTHAT!!!!!!!! ITWONTDOYOUANYGOODBUTATLEASTIKNOWYOUR_THERE_! IHAVEAHABITTOYELLANDHAVELOGICAGAINSTAPERSONIFTHEYSAYSOMTHINGLIKE'YOURCHARACTERSAREOUTOFCHARATER'! BUTSTILL!!!!!! -Calms down- yes, I talk really fast when I don't like something…. And my voice goes all high pitched and squeaky, something my friends like to tease me about. I want to see how many people can make sense of that. And yes it does say something; it's not just random typing like this jerivkerknklvherklhsdivhekrhsdkvgjsiklthidfhwkejukisdfhkw. **

Chapter 4

**Ban POV**

She entered the class room right as I took my seat. Carson and Jewel came in soon after. They grinned at me and Jewel sent to me, _Ready to have some fun? _through her mind.

_Well it's not me getting to use my power, it's Carson. _I sent back.

_Yes but you always seem to get the most fun out of these things. _She sent me.

I shrugged and snickered. **(For some reason I think of a cat when I say snicker…..)**

I turned to look at Bella. She was biting her lower lip seeming to be struggling about something. She then came to sit in the desk behind me.

When she finished getting all her books set up we all turned around. It looked as if it was planned; Jewel sent me her laughing in her mind.

_How do you think she will react? _Carson asked me.

_Hopefully she will jump into my arms scared to death, like all the other girls!_ I responded with mockery in my tone.

_I bet she'll come to me!_ Carson said acting competitive.

_Could you both stop! You sound like pigs! _Jewel shouted.

_Oink, oink?_ Carson said unsurely.

_Oh, you shut up._ Jewel snapped.

_You're the one who made the reference to pigs! I'm just trying to make it more of a true statement!_ Carson objected.

_Metaphor, idiot!_ She said calmly… ish.

_Oh, you can take you oh-so-precious metaphors and shove them up your a-_

_Hey, hey, hey! Remember Jewel can still get you if you curse. _I cut in.

_Fine. _He huffed. _Hey, watch this!_

_Carson, don't you dare phase through her! You'll give her a heart attack! _Jewel genuinely scared for Bella.

Carson just rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand toward Bella. "Hi, I'm Carson…." The playfulness in his eyes was obvious.

"Hi, Carson." Bella said. She didn't take his hand. That disappointed me.

_Damn!_ I cried out to him.

We then looked at each other disappointed.

_You know this girl is smarter then she seems…._ Jewel said.

_Snoop._ Carson said.

_It's not snooping. It's collecting information._ Jewel responded.

We rolled our eyes and leaned back in our chairs. Jewel kept looking at the girl though, most likely reading her.

_I want to know what she is thinking! _I cried out to Jewel.

_Fine!_ She snapped. _But you aren't going to like it…_

_Why? _Carson asked.

'_Cause she hates us already. She hates Ban the most though. _She giggled. _Too bad Ban! She's not your future wife either. What is it now? 54?_

_Shut up._ Then Mr. DeGrate entered the room. Jewel turned to attention.

Class was boring. I was thinking about what time would be a good time to put the school on fire. We need a break anyway…. Maybe I'll put the building on fire tonight….

_Ban! I found something interesting! Not really in detail but it would be good for you to see what she is drawing. Maybe it explains the hatred she has toward you. _Jewel can be annoying at times….

I turned around to see that Bella was about to erase the drawing. I grabbed her hand and flipped the book around a little too fast. Her touch made my muscles automatically relax.

_Nice job! She noticed that._

'_LOVE IS A WAR, AND I'M LOSING' Yeah big help. _I turned the book back around and smiled at her.

_Actually it is a help. It says that she is either in a ghastly relationship or just got out of one. Either way it makes sense why she doesn't like you. _Jewel shrugged.

_Yeah! That does make sense!_ Carson interjected.

_What?_

_Well, you do have a mean heartbreaker vibe to you…. _Jewel said in a small voice.

I ignored them then. Mr. DeGrate was now passing out worksheets. When I passed Bella's back I let my pencil do the work. Ten seconds later I finished. There was a cloud of pencil smoke around my face. I quickly waved my hand through it and looked around to see it anyone saw.

_Why do we go to high school again?_ Carson asked. He too was done. But Jewel she was done five seconds before me.

_To learn? _I offered.

_Yeah! We learn about all the cliques and high school dramas! _Carson added.

_And about high schoolers hormones. _Jewel made a disgusted face. I feel sorry for her. She has to hear their _thoughts _its bad enough we have to hear them talk.

_Bella's almost done. _Jewel informed us.

_Wow, she is either smart or is guessing horribly. _Carson stated. He looked over her shoulder. _Damn, Bella got them all right._

_Told you she was smart._

_Shut up, know it all._ Carson said.

_Well, I do! _Jewel whined.

I looked at Bella waiting for her to notice me. When she looked at me I felt relief was washed over me. I stared at her unable to stop.

I finally lowered my gaze and I heard her sigh in relief.

_Can I do it now?! _Carson asked excited.

_You know… The others are going to want to prank her too. So don't do anything too drastic. _

_Uh-huh. _Carson said not really paying attention. _Ban! What should I do?_

_Chair… _Her chair then started to do circles around the room. It went in a full circle around all of our classmates. When it finally stopped her seat was next to mine.

_Photo time!!!_ Jewel called out. Carson came up behind me and Jewel kneeled down next to Bella, after giving the camera to a boy. We smiled as we took the picture, Bella was scared stiff.

_Why do we take pictures again? _Carson asked.

_To show our mom how we use our props? _I told him our cover for taking the pictures.

_Right…. But really why do we?_

_So we can remember their faces._

_Oh, right! _Carson nodded.

_She has to move soon. Mr. Degrate is coming back. _Jewel told us.

I put my arm around Bella and whispered to her, "I think it would be a good idea to move now."

She nodded but did not move. _Touch her with your lips that will disgust her and make her move. _Carson suggested.

I ignored the ending of that comment and put my lips to her ear. I whispered, "Mr. Degrate will be here in five," I heard his foot steps getting closer. "Four… three… two… one." Mr. Degrate entered the room.

He spotted us and said, "Could you take the lovey-dovey stuff outside?" _Lovey-dovey?! If he saw what we do at home I bet he'd have a heart attack!... When can we bring him over our house?_ Carson said, completely serious.

_You don't like Mr. Degrate?_ I asked. Mr. Degrate was one of the nicer teachers in this school.

_Yes, I don't like him. _

_Why?_

_I just don't like anyone who says lovey-dovey…. _

Mr. Degrate came over to see what was wrong with Bella. "Are you okay, Isabella?"

"Bella." Jewel corrected him.

_Why did you do that? I mean Isabella is her name. _I asked.

_She doesn't like to be called Isabella and I don't like it when people get things wrong. _Jewel said as if this was normal.

_Perfectionist. _Carson mumbled.

"Bella, you got to move." Mr. Degrate said. Bella nodded and tried to stand up. Her knees buckled and she was about to hit the floor when I grabbed her. _What a damsel in distress! _Carson pretended to faint.

_Shut up and switch chairs with her! _Jewel snapped.

Carson switched the chairs. I sat her down. But when I let go of her my muscles went tense.

_Well, Bella is a very interesting person. _Jewel said.

_What? _I asked not really paying attention.

_I know how you feel when you touch her. It's how I feel with Damian. You just found your wife. _I smiled at those words but I knew they weren't true. Bella hated me. And she'll hate me after she finds out what I am.

**A/N: The next chapter I will put in Edwards POV…. If there is a next chapter…. Review and there will be. And please tell me what you think of my family! Yes i consider my characters my family. I really do wish they were real.**


	5. I'll be watching

**A/N: -sighs- No one gave me their opinion on my family. T.T this will be half Edward's POV at least at the bottom and half…. I have no idea… And remember if I don't get reviews this is gone.**

Chapter5

**Bella's POV**

Gym. I groan internally. Hopefully the gym teacher won't make me participate today.

After Mr. Degrate's class, Shari was the first to approach me from numerous girls. Most likely because Ban 'wouldn't stop touching me' as Shari puts it. I honestly didn't notice.

These girls are obsessed with that family. Yet I utterly loathe them. I don't understand why, I just do. They seem stuck up. That may not be a good reason, but it still is a reason. Well, maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I'll give them another shot but if any of them try anything I go back to hating them.

"I don't know why he would kiss _your _ear. I mean really." I ignored what Shari was implying in that statement.

"He didn't kiss it. He whispered." I said not wanting to believe that Ban liked me. I feel like that she will be the next Jessica.

"With his lips." Shari pointed out.

I just shrugged and continued walking toward the gym.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Finally Bella understands that she needs to get away from Forks to forget me. I followed her to her room the day she went to the private school. I now know where her room is.

I also know her roommate's name, I memorized Bella's schedule and I memorized all her classmates' names. The reason I memorized their names is just incase one of them was wanted in any states or know to do drugs.

The weird thing is that the kids Ban, Jewel, and Carson in Bella's first period, they don't have a last name. But other then that this school is relatively boring.

When Alice found out that I was going to see Bella she told me that I shouldn't go.

I told her I'm just going to check and see if she is safe there. I don't want anything immoral happening to her.

"Are you going to do this every year?" Alice asked me.

"No, just until she is over me."

Alice looked at me doubtfully. She then said, "Only three days a month."

I nodded reluctantly, knowing that if I didn't agree she will tell the rest of the family, and they will hold me back. "And when Bella does get over you, you will leave her and never interfere."

It wasn't really a question, more of a demand. I nodded.

So now here I am outside Bella's first period class, watching her. She looked so sad. When she sat down the family with no last name turned to look at her.

I couldn't read their minds, that shouldn't be happening. They are humans, right? One of the boys stuck out their hand and said, "Hi, I'm Carson." Jewel, I suppose glared at him.

Bella just looked at him and said, "Hi, Carson." The two boys looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and leaned back in their chairs.

Jewel continued to look at Bella. I saw Bella blush and looked down. She was making Bella uncomfortable. I wanted to run up to her and comfort her. But I couldn't, I had to stay hidden. This is best for her.

When the teacher came in Bella started to aimlessly draw something, the whole period I watched Bella draw. Soon Ban turned around and grabbed her hand. I wanted to tell him to get his hands off her, but then he flipped the notebook vampire speed. I got scared for Bella. If they are vampire I will end up protecting her again, and ruining her life.

Ban smiled at Bella and flipped it back. The teacher passed out worksheets and left the room.

_Thank god I found those in the back of my closet. _He thought. _Now I can go to see if Ms. Willingson wants to go out with me tonight._

I sighed. It's amazing how self absorbed these people are.

I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw Alice standing there. I looked at her questioning. She shrugged and thought, _Just making sure you don't make yourself known._

I knew there was something else, but she was blocking me. "Alice what did you see?"

_Watch and see._

When I looked back at Bella I saw that she was looking at Ban like a deer in headlights. All of a sudden her chair started to walk around. Bella looked scared, and she couldn't move. I watched scared also. That's impossible.

When she stopped it was next to Ban. They took pictures. Then he did something that made me want to rip his head off. He put his lips to her ear. She is scared and he is taking advantage. I got into a pounce position. Alice then held on to my arm.

_Let's go. _Alice called out to me.

"No!"

Alice's calm facial expression changed into a dark glare. "Don't make me tell Emmett what you are doing." I sighed and started to walk back to the forest. When I looked back I saw that the class was leaving.

**A/N: Edward shall be back…. But not for a long time…. He's not really that important in the beginning…. But I know people like him for some weird reason so here he is. I just don't like him because he is over protective and not calm and at ease like Ban. Edward is tense and rigid. Yeah I favor Ban! **


	6. Gym catastrophe!

**A/N: My threats are finally getting through your thick heads. ) That's good…. Politeness is not necessary, and I am not talking to anyone in particular. (Cough livinginFantasy Cough) –Smiles innocently- I don't care if you are rude, for I am rude… all the time…. **

**Aww… no one wanted to kill me because I like Ban better than Edward… T.T You don't care for my opinion? Well I am the author (I'm Ms. Points-out-the-obvious-a-lot!) so my opinion is more important and deserves to be… ummm… picked on? **

**And now is for something just random……. HI UNLEASHMYDORMATHEART!!!! ) –is waving arms around while hitting people in the head- Long time no see! XD Okay I'm done…..**

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

My gym teacher made me take gym because I have been here three days, already, so there is no point in me not. I glared at him and went to the locker room.

When I got out I saw who was in my gym class. The dirty blond haired girl, the girl with blue eyes and brown hair, the sarcastic looking boy, the blond boy and… Ban. They stood in the center of the gym room, looking around for a volleyball most likely.

When they found one, they got three other people and set up on a side of the net. The gym teacher instructed the rest of us to get in a team and set up on the other side. Shari told the team not to pass me the ball. She knows about my balance problems. I fell over her before and gave her a cut in her leg.

They all agreed eagerly after seeing the cut. They are each rotating to take my position.

Everything was going fine. When I say fine I mean fine for me. The team was losing 22-1 and it wasn't my fault. The other team was good. No, they were better then pro volleyball players, if there are pro volleyball players.

Then all of a sudden I looked into the dirty blond girl's eyes and then I was standing in a different place. I was looking at my body. My body waved to me and smiled brightly. Then it mouthed, 'Follow what I do.'

It grabbed a piece of my hair and put in front of my face. 'Now you,' it mouthed. I grabbed the hair and saw that it was dirty blond. I dropped the hair and closed my eyes tight.

I thought to myself, I must have gone crazy. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see Ban. I turned me back to face myself and said, "Look into her eyes."

I did as I was told and then I was back into my body. I sighed in relief and thought, I must have been daydreaming. I looked back to Ban and he smiled. I bit my lip and dodged the person hurdling himself at me to get the ball.

* * *

Five minutes later I ended up out of the game, because I ran into the poll and I am now bleeding. I sat in the corner, far away from the game and teachers, reading a book.

"You know, I think it would be more fun to watch my brother than read a book. But that's just me." I heard from behind me.

I turned around and saw the girl with brown hair and blue eyes staring at me. "Madison. Your Bella right?" She put her hand out for me to shake. I just looked at her. She rolled her eyes and said, "OOOO-key…."

I looked down at my book again but she didn't leave. "Could you just look at the court already?!" She shouted at me.

"Fine," I looked at the court and saw that Madison was there. I looked next to me and saw that she was there to. I looked back and forth between them confused. The one on the court waved to me and smiled.

I looked back to the Madison next to me. She waved and then disappeared.

Yep I am diffidently going crazy.

I looked back to my book and waited for Shari to come get me when the class is over.

* * *

When we were leaving the locker room through the gym room we were stopped by Ban's gang. How do they get changed so quickly?!

"Hi, Bella!" Ban called out. "I want you to meet some of my family members!"

I was determined to get out the door and ignore him completely, but Shari wouldn't move. "C'mon!" I said tugging her arm.

"No, Bella. I want to see what they want."

I shrugged and said, "Fine, I'll see you in the lunch."

She grabbed my arm and said, "Bella, I will seem stupid if I go over there without you. They called for you, not me." I could almost hear her thinking, For God knows what reason.

"No, I'm not the love sick puppy here." I told her.

"Bella. Bella, please? I'll be eternally grateful." She said. What she said about eternally grateful was most likely a lie. But I wanted someone to be eternally something toward me.

I sighed and started to walk towards the group. "Thank you, Bella." Shari whispered.

"Hi, Bella." The group said at once, grinning like crazy. "Hi, Shari." They said not as cheery.

"Hi guys!" Shari was basically drooling over them.

After a moment of silence Madison came forward and said, "Shari can you come with me." Shari nodded eagerly and they left.

"Well, Bella, I guess you want to know everyone's name right?"

"Not particularly, no." I said harshly. Then all of a sudden Madison pooped up out of thin air. I jumped. "I thought you were with Shari."

Madison nodded and said, "I still am." I rolled my eyes and thought; _I'm going out of my mind._

"Okay so she is Madison, as you know I guess." Ban said. "The blonds are Dana and Damian; I'll let you figure out which is which. And that is Milo."

"Hi," the sarcastic looking boy stuck out his hand. This time I did take it. They all smiled hugely as I did so and then I looked at Milo. His face was disintegrating! I looked at our hands and saw that my hand was also disintegrating.

I pulled my hand away and backed away trying to act normal. "Wow you do good effects." I complimented.

They all shrugged and smiled. "Okay, I'm going to go to class now."

I turned around and basically ran for the door.

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!! But fair warning, if you say something I like you shall be in the top A/N with a comment from me.**


	7. NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!

**A/N: Rawr!!!! Okay that was weak… --' Now here I am!!! I'm alive!! Don't worry anymore!! (People muttering 'I wasn't worried… Were you worried?' 'No' 'didn't think so') JERKS: P**

**Okay! Here is a word that describes me and -I hope she doesn't kill me for this- unleashmydormatheart!! THE WORD IS….. CONFUZZLED!!!! XD Okay the word means confused and puzzled. I shall use it in Bella's vocabulary from now on!!! Oh and unleash made this word…. XP**

**Living in fantasy! –Leans over in fascination- Tell me about these ways…. 'Cause I didn't update in maybe a week? I think…. Don't know…. But it has been awhile.**

**Now for something random…. Aren't author's notes supposed to do something? Not just have comments that really mean nothing in them? –sigh- I'm never going to be normal….**

Chapter 7

I found myself weeping in Ban's arms. Ban was telling me everything will be okay. I keep pounding my fist on him and telling him it won't be. I'm surprised that it didn't start to hurt him, because I am using all my strength.

Oh, I guess you want to know how this happened. Okay here you go.

After gym all my classes went by fast without another trick being played. And so the rest of that week went by with various pranks being played on me by that group. I had at least one class with all of them. And guess what, all my classes I have with Ban.

One trick was in Math class. Ban was sitting next to me looking at me. Someone called my name and I looked over there. When I turned back around my paper was on fire. I started to freak out and threw the paper on the ground and stomped it out.

Ban on the other hand was laughing his ass off. He said it was a hologram between his gasps. I did not think it was because it felt so real. And then he showed me another example of the hologram by snapping his fingers and making a spur of fire come up.

Once they did two tricks in one period. I was sitting at the computer and then all of a sudden my keyboard was typing on it's own. It typed I know your secret.

And then on my screen Madison appeared on it and she was waving at me. I waved back and I thought she was going to leave. But instead she started to talk to me. She asked me about school and stuff. I answered and it made comments about what I said. It was most likely my favorite. Except for the fact that most people in this school think it's strange to talk to a computer screen.

Most of the other tricks seemed unimportant and small. But all the tricks they played on me made me more confuzzled about what they are than before.

Then came the weekend. Shari refused to let me stay in my room while a big party was outside my door. I told her there was no way that I was going to that party. She started to sing horribly. I put my ipod on and I still could hear her. I gave up and she dragged me out.

I was sitting on the couch completely bored when Shari came to me with a drink.

"Here, drink." She shoved the drink at me.

"What is it?" I said eyeing the fluid.

"Lemonade." Shari said simply. What she didn't tell me was that it was spiked lemonade.

I took a sip. "Mmm…. This is really good." I took a greedy gulp. I ended up drinking five of them when I finally realized that they had alcohol. I was already drunk and my room was right there so I thought I might as well continue.

Soon Ban and his brothers and sisters came. They seemed revolted with the drinking and soon made everyone get rid of their drinks. Most people complained but did as they were told. Ban's family has so much power over these kids.

Dawn, who was sober, told me I needed some air. I went outside by myself, much too Dawn's dismay. I knew that soon the alcohol would get to me and I would puke, I didn't want anyone to see that.

Once outside I heard something in the bushes at the front entrance. I went over there, tripping more than necessary. I saw someone standing in the bushes.

"Hey, you look like someone I know!" I said with my word slurring.

"Excuse me?" The voice said.

"Yep! You sound like him too. Edward's his name! He's a real jerk, you know? He just stomped on my heart after I gave it to him. And I miss his family too. But he took them away also. Edward is really arrogant too. He seemed to think he was perfect the center of the universe. I never said anything about it because he went through a lot to keep me safe." I nodded remembering all the times. "Or, quite possibly because I loved him. But makes no difference now I guess."

"Bella, are you alright?" The voice asked. It sounded hurt and worried.

"Yeah, just peachy! You?" I asked being polite.

The guy stepped into better lighting and I saw that it really was Edward. He touched my arm and I shrunk away from it, whimpering.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I shouted at him.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't have done that again. It was wrong. But my instincts told me that something was going to happen in the family. And then we would have to leave. But-." HE said.

I put my hands over my ears and went, "LA LA LA LA LA!!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!"

_Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is_

He grabbed my arm and yanked it off my ear he said, "Bella! I love you! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

The hole became noticeable again. You would think that it would dissolve when he said that, but it just made the pain unbearable.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

"I tried to give you another chance before, Edward. I don't trust you enough to give you another. I don't want to see you again!" I turned around.

_I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassion is in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand_

"Please Bella! I need you!" He started to sob. My face scrunched up in frustration.

"Please don't say that." I whispered.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

"Bella, you make me feel whole! Please!" He was begging. It made me uncomfortable.

"Why did you come here?! You are ruining me!"

"I need you…" He said somberly.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
(But you didn't understand)  
Go fix yourself_

"Leave me alone! I want to move on in life! Like _you_ told me to!" I said once more. I stomped off into my dorm room.

"Bella, I need you. You are the reason I live on. You are the moon in my cloudy night. You are part of me!" I ignored him and went to the door.

_I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

I then ran into something. I don't know what. I started to pound on it saying, 'I hate him! I hate him so much!... No, no, that's not how I feel. I love him, with all my heart. But I want to hate him! I want to hate him with all my heart!"

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

Then the thing did something I didn't expect. It started to play with my hair. I didn't really realize that what I was hitting was a person. I looked up and saw Ban.

I didn't care at that moment who was comforting me. I just needed to be comforted.

I grabbed onto his shirt and began to sob uncontrollably. We were standing there awhile and my knees were starting to buckle. I slid down to the ground taking Ban with me. **(This is the part at the beginning of the chapter)**

All of a sudden I was being lifted off the ground to my dorm room. Ban opened the door and brought me to my living room. I lay me down onto the couch and went over to the ottoman. He sat down and watched me with cautious eyes.

I curled up into a ball and started to rock back and forth. Ban got up and went for a blanket. He wrapped it around me and said, "Dawn will be here soon. I'll be leaving."

"No!" I shouted. "I mean, can't you stay here until Dawn is here?" I bit my lip and felt the familiar heat come to my face.

Ban chuckled. "Afraid that guy you were talking to will hurt you?" He sat back down.

"Well, that's one way to put…." I muttered. We sat in silence.

Five minutes later dawn came through the door looking around frantically. When she spotted me she looked immediately relieved. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I thought you were dead, or in a cell rotting." Dawn said. I guess she doesn't like drinking underage.

When I looked back to where Ban was he was gone. I shrugged as if it was no big deal, but on the inside I was actually kind of sad.

**Ban POV**

I left once Dawn entered the dorm room. I ran to Jewel who left the party early due to the drunken boys slurred thoughts of being with one of my sisters and giving her a headache.

I tried to get a private room with her but she seemed to be home already. Why does Erika, also known as my mother, always make us turn off our antennas and our power when we get home? I honestly do not know. I think it was something about rest or pain or annoyance or something like that. When she was giving us this speech I was messing with her landscaping.

I ran through the wood to the deepest part of the forest. There I found the waterfall. I walked up to a boulder and lifted it. There I found the equipment for opening my home. A key lock, a password, a hand scan, an eye scan, and a voice scan. So much to enter this house that no one will ever be able to find because of the boulder and who would think there is a house inside the rock behind the waterfall.

I entered the grand hall and then took off. "Hi honey." Erika said as I passed her room without looking up from her book.

"Hey!" I called my voice seeming to fall behind me as I passed her room.

I found Jewel in one of the music rooms in the underground level. She was sitting on the piano chair with her feet up on the piano. She had a pack of ice in hand and her ipod.

I shook her and said, "Do you know who that was?!"

She looked at me bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you know who that guy Bella was talking to? 'Cause I had no idea! You promised you would tell me everything about her if you found out anything! And this guy hurt Bella mentally! I think that, that includes something to do with Bella!" I fumed. I didn't like not know something about Bella.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have omniscience! I thought you knew everything! You should know what I am talking about! And you should know what that guy was to Bella and what he is! Because that guy was diffidently not human!" I said talking a little too fast.

"Yeah, all I caught in that was Bella, should, guy, and not human…." She was so calm, I hate her.

"What I said was. There was this guy Bella was talking to. She got upset and I was there for her. The guy that got her upset didn't smell human or any other beings I smelled in my lifetime." I said slower.

"Hmm…." Was all she said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HMM'?!?! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT THE GUY IS!! YOU HAVE THE FREAKING OMNISCIENCE AS A POWER! YOU SHOULD KNOW THINGS!"

"Well, I wasn't there so how could I know?" She is so carefree. She already has her love so what would it mean to her if Bella is mine and got hurt? Nothing. If it were Damian she would automatically go find the guy or girl and find out. But for me, nothing.

"We'll find out soon enough. Calm down. It's not like Bella is diffidently your soon-to-be wife. She seems to still hate you after a week."

I groaned and sat down. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come.

**A/N: I hated it. It seemed scatterbrained… Which I think it is because my mind is scatterbrained at the moment. Is it still confusing? Hopefully it is a yes. I will explain everything in a few chapters. You will soon find out more about them. I like leaving you people in suspense. The more people who review the faster I will update….. And the song is Scars by Papa roach. This seems to be the longest chapter I had for this story. XD**


	8. Who are they?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mets or twilight….**

**A/N: WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN SOON?!?!?!?!?! FUN!!!!!! XP I'll give you the details later! Only one person knows what is going to happen, and don't go bugging unleashmydormantheart either! She won't crack! Or at least I hope….**

**You know you people are no fun…. You only decide to review when I am at the peek of my sanity. --'' Cause it's not fun to talk to a sane person is that it? FINE!!!! I SHALL HAVE NO SANITY ANYMORE!!! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU PEOPLEE WANT!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU WILL GET!!!!!! AND YOU WILL GET MY SANITY I-!!**

**-Unleashmydormantheart appears out of nowhere- -puts hand over mouth to stop from talking- I'm sorry but she has now taking it to habit to tell too much information that no one needs to know….**

**Me: Ow goo you kep gooing dat?!**

**Unleashmydormantheart: Magic!**

**Me: reely?!**

**Unleashmydormantheart: Sure, if you want to believe that….. **

**Me: -smiles hugely and tackles unleash-**

**Unleashmydormantheart: What the-! –Gets tackled- -is rolling on floor trying to break free- WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PYSCHO!!!! **

**Me: I WANT MONEY!!!! **

**Unleashmydormantheart: ….That supposed to explain this? –Sighs- Fine how are you getting this money of yours?**

**Me: -smiles proudly- By selling you to the scientist that asked to study me awhile back! He will give double for you!**

**Unleashmydormantheart: -looks around frantically- -does something- **

**-All of a sudden vampire kitties are surrounding us-**

**Me: Heh, heh…. Nice kitties….. –looks at kitty faces- Heh… ooooh, crap….. **

**(To be continued in the next chapter, you must review and mention the story above to make me continue, but unleashmydormantheart your vote doesn't count! XP we've had conversations like this one many times and you know- I think- what will happen)**

Chapter 8

For the next month I became really close to Ban. This caused massive gossip going around about how Ban and I are 'together'. I tried several times to make the gossip stop but the people just asked questions like, 'How does he kiss?' 'What topics does he talk to you about?' etc.

Now I am extremely angry and going to confront Ban about this.

I storm around the halls of the school trying to find anyone of Ban's family, to help me find Ban. I look at the several spots they like to hang out at.

I can't seem to find them after going to the places five or ten times. I ask Shari if she has seen them anywhere, since she is one of those stalker types.

She tells me, "Didn't your boyfriend tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I ignored that she called Ban my boyfriend.

"They leave school to do something with their parents at times. They don't tell anyone what they do though…. Isn't it strange that your boyfriend didn't tell you that? It can't be a good sign." She frowned, but I see in her eyes the pure happiness.

"Yeah, whatever." I turn and leave to class.

**Ban! POV (I seriously did that unconsciously. I was rereading it and I saw the ! and I think that's funny)**

"Where we going again?" I ask for the hundredth time. I know where we are going- Salem Oregon, because there are some elves with arrows thinking it would be funny to go there and cause mayhem- but I want to see how many times it takes Erika to yell at me or refuse to answer me or figure out what I am doing and blind me. Car trips are boring!

"Salem Oregon! What is wrong with your memory today?" Erika said, cheerily.

I groaned and closed my eyes. Did I tell you I hate car trips? I do. Its fun when we get to the place we are going but the car ride there and back sucks. All they do is allow my family members make out in their seats making me feel left out. Sure I could talk to Luke, but who wants to talk to their father that you could easily destroy because he still has no idea how to use his powers after 600 years? Not me.

I open my eyes again and look at the clock. Its time for the Mets game! "Luke the game is on." Luke looks at the clock and smiles. He changes the channel, ignoring Erika's complaints, to the game. All of a sudden the guys in the back took a breath and said, "The game?!" The Dana and Whitney smiled and leaned forward to listen, Madison and Jewel leaned back pouting.

We all were excited about the game except for Madison, Jewel and Erika. Several times they complained about it being a stupid sport but that caused Whitney to glare at them and Dana to go into a rant about everything good about the game.

We listened to it for awhile then when Reyes was about to come up to plate Erika says, "We're here!" Everyone groaned and started to complain and said, "Just after this!" Madison and Jewel breathed a sigh of relief and got out of the car pulling Milo and Damian out too. Erika stood in front of the car, hands on hips, glaring at all of us still in the car. 'Don't make me do this…' She mouthed. I laughed. "You can't do anything in public!"

She gave me an is-that-a-challenge? Look. My eyes grew. Oh shit!

My legs started to move on their own, along with Luke's, Dana's, Tarin's, Whitney's, and Carson's. On the way out of the car everyone hit me over the head and said, "IDIOT! NEVER CHALLENGE THE ALL POWERFUL!"

"SORRY!" I shouted at them.

When I was passing Erika I crossed my arms and looked away, still under her control.

**Bella's POV**

I never noticed how boring classes are. I guess it was because I always had Ban and his family to entertain me. I sigh and put my chin on the table waiting for the next class. I think about how Ban and his family seem to always know what each other is thinking, how Jewel seems to know vaguely what I am thinking, and seem to be teleporting to Dana's seat when I finish a test and I see marks on my paper when I'm back at my own. I told Ban about this once, and he laughed and said, "Is your sanity running low?"

I glared at him and stalked to our next class. "C'mon it's nothing personal. I just need to know if you need some mental help. My mom's a psychiatrist ya know?" he said keeping up with me easily.

I stop a moment, considering what he said. If I can talk to his mom I can tell her all about the things they do to me and I can get her to make them stop. "Really?" I asked him.

He tried to hold in his laugh but failed and said, "No!"

I made an anger noise and basically ran away from him in frustration. Ban didn't try to keep up with me this time.

I miss them all. I haven't been away from them for more then a half hour and my sleeping time. I remember one weekend Dana was over here going through my clothes. She is so much like Alice except without the urge to hurt me if I don't go shopping.

She took out a turtle neck I have that is a little baggy on me but comfortable. Dana smiled at me and said, "Can I see this on you?"

I looked at her confused but grabbed the shirt and went to the bathroom. I came out with the shirt on. Dana cocked her head to the side and looked at the shirt. Her face lit up and she then grabbed a pair of scissors and a needle and thread and went to work. At first I argued with her telling her she is ruining it. But then she pointed out, "I got sharp objects in my hand and you're distracting me. If you want to go to the emergency room continue talking." Well, at least it was a nice threat….

When she finished the shirt it was no longer a turtle neck. She cut it down into a V-neck and tightened the bust and added more material so that it was a really long shirt that went down past my butt. It was actually nice. I guess this is better than shopping.

"Okay you're done! Now you have one of my one of a kind vintage long shirts!" It sounded like she did this a lot.

The bell rang, knocking me out of memory lane. I got up and went to my next class. There I thought about all the weird things they did.

Like once I was in the bathroom alone and Madison all of a sudden behind me. I don't know how she got there. She just was. She was in the next class with me but I left before her. There was no way she could have gotten to the class before me. I walked quickly and there was only one way to get to that class, I didn't see her pass me or even come out of the bathroom. But when I got to class Madison was already there with all her stuff set up.

And then once I saw Milo and Madison go to a corner. I followed them needing some help with the homework and then when I got there all there was, was darkness. It was like they found a hole in the wall and left.

Also when Carson was going out the door not paying attention, the door closed right in front of him but he walked right through it.

They are so weird. I don't really think they are human but I force myself to think they are human no matter what. Mythical creatures are really unreliable.

**Alice POV (don't you love me now?)**

Edward decided that Bella was over him once he got back from giving Bella a freaking heart attack. I was yelling at him like crazy for going to see her. He then told me she was drunk and most likely didn't remember. I yelled at him, "DID YOU NOT KNOW HUMANS CAN GET SCARED OUT OF BEING DRUNK?!!?"

His eyes grew big and he said, "You think I scared her?" His voice sounded hurt.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!!!! YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD DO THAT WITHOUT SCARING HER OR HURTING HER?!?!!?!?!" I pounced at him. We rolled around on the floor awhile when the rest of the family came in. Emmett was yelling for Edward to win and Jasper was concerned. Rosalie was bored and went to do her nails. Carlisle went back to his books not phased by this argument. Esme was yelling at us to stop ruining the family.

Finally I pinned Edward down and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU HURT BELLA A THIRD TIME!!!" This caused everyone stop what they are doing and stare at us.

I was then picked up by Emmett when I started to tear at Edwards's skin. I squirmed and went to bite Emmett. Rosalie stopped and came to stop me. She grabbed my face and said, "No bite." Like I was a dog.

I stopped and glared at all of them. I saw Esme walk to Edward, help him up, and the next thing she did caused my jaw to drop. She smacked him!

Now four weeks later, Edward is still in wallowing period and everyone refuses to talk to him except for Carlisle. I felt a vision coming on and I braced myself.

_Two girls walking down the street at night, one doing cartwheels, the other doing back flips. The girl doing the cartwheels has dark hair with red highlights and she has pale skin. She finally stopped doing her triple cartwheel and stood up straight. I then got to get better look at her. She is thin and about 5'7' her hair is straight until the bottom then it curls. And her eyes were a golden color._

_The other girl was still doing her back flips then stopped. She had dark brown hair with green highlights. She looked about 5'2' and her hair went down to her butt. Her skin was a tan color. Her eyes were a purple color. _

_Suddenly the girls did something weird. One ran off vampire speed to the woods while the other ran to the nearest law and stood there. She then put her hands over her head enlacing her fingers and brought them down to her chest. And-_

The vision ended right before she changed. I fell back on the bed and Jasper came and asked me if I was okay. I nodded and thought what does this vision have to do with me or my family?

**A/N: OOOOOOO THE SUSPENSE!!!!! Who are these two people? Are they really human? Or are they vampires? What do they have to do with the story? Why did Alice have a vision about them? Why were they doing back flips and cartwheels? THAT ONE I CAN ANSWER!!!! IT IS BECAUSE THEY HAVE A LOT OF ENERGY AND JUST WANT TO!!!! ONLY ONE PERSON KNOWS THE ANSWER TO THESE QUESTIONS!!!! AND SHE IS MENTIONED AT THE TOP!!!! AND NOW SHE IS MY BETA AND CO-WRITER!!! SHE GAVE ME THE IDEA TO ADD THESE PEOPLE!!! XD**


	9. So what you're telling me is

**A/N: You know what? I decided there will be no more of this story if you all don't review. I am being calm about this so please do not push my buttons. (Random reader YEAH YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN RID OF THIS PIECE OF CRAP DURING YOUR FIRST CHAPTER!!!!) WHAT DID YOU SAY??!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?! OH YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!!!!!!!! -desk flips over and there a guns there now- -glides finger over guns choosing- -stops a sniper rifle- -picks up loving the cold metal against my skin- -puts lips to metal then turn to person with evil grin- -is about to pull trigger when unleashmydormantheart takes my sniper rifle-**

**Unleashmydormantheart- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!**

**Me- B-B-B-B-BUT SHE STARTED IT!!!!! –Points an accusing finger a reader-**

**Unleashmydormantheart- Now that is not how I told you to get revenge on people. **

**Me- -mutters- But this way is more fun…..**

**Unleashmydormantheart- Psh! You had your fun today! We blew up a bar with about 40 people in it! Now it is my turn!**

**Me- But you are the one who threw the match!**

**Unleashmydormantheart- -ignores me and calls vampire kitties- -smiles triumphantly- -starts to do cartwheels- -runs into pole- -rub head- DARN YOU POLE!!!! –Sends vampire kitties to attack the pole- **

**-All of a sudden pole stands up- -eyes open- -smiles evilly- -sees vampire kitties- -runs-**

**Me- -.-'''''' What now?**

**Unleashmydormantheart- Should we start the story?**

**Me- Did you not just read the top?! I am done with the story!!!**

**Unleashmydormantheart- -gives me a scary look- Oh really?**

**Me- -cowers in corner with laptop on my lap- I'm starting now ma'am. **

**-In background reader being sucked dry by vampire kitties and pole being chased by vampire kitties- **

Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

During lunch I sat with Dawn and, to my surprise, Trent. Trent normally is in the student council room during lunch. He talked to me a lot. He told me that Haley broke up with him yesterday for not being at her family dinner they had three days ago.

"I didn't go because Haley's mom told me not to come. Then the day Haley came back she told me that it was a trick so that her family could ambush her with picking a college. They didn't want me to be insulted that they want Haley to go to a Christian college, when I am Jewish. Are there really religious colleges? And now Haley is going to a Christian college while I am going to NYU." He muttered something under his breath then. It sounded like, for the tenth time.

"Well that really isn't a reason to break up with you. If anything she should be angry with her family." I said, completely comfortable with talking to him.

"Yeah…." He sits there a moment thinking. "Hey do you think it would be alright if I come to your dorm tonight?"

I was taken back by his directness. I nodded meekly. "Great! I'll see ya later." Trent said and he left.

"What was that about?" I asked Dawn.

"His mood shifts a lot you never know why though…."

"Yeah, but why did he ask to come to our dorm?"

"Possibly to see if we have all the right things for school. He can really be a freak at times." Dawn said looking down at her journal.

* * *

_(Later at night)_

I was lying on my bed with my feet propped up on the wall when I heard a knock at the door. I took my pencil out of my mouth and moved my homework off my lap. I walked to the door and opened it. There stood Trent looking so comfortable in this situation.

I opened the door wider so he could get in and asked, "So why did you want to come here?"

"I just wanted to show you something and tell you about that best friend of yours." Trent said coolly.

"My best friend?" I asked suspicious.

"Yes, Ban. Unless you want me to call him your boyfriend…."

"No, I guess you could call us best friends. So… what do you want to tell me about him?"

"Well, nothing important, just that he's not human." Trent looks up at me through his thick lashes.

At that moment I wanted to curl up into a ball and sob. I moved from Forks to get away from stuff like this. But instead I just nodded slowly and said, "I know." My voice cracked.

"How would you know? I mean they are very secretive about this." Trent started to lose his comfortable exterior.

"The pranks they pulled on me. Not exactly the best way to be secretive now is it? But I want to know how you know." I demanded.

He made a amused sound and simply said, "Cause I'm one of them…."

My jaw dropped. "H-how could you be one of them? I mean you're not with them ever and you sleep here, not at your home like Ban and the rest of his family does."

"Well, I don't want to be one of them. But they are my family never the less."

"So what are they?" I asked.

"Well, you can't exactly be sure. Most of them are mages, I guess. We are all different but we all have superhuman senses and superhuman strength and speed. Our leader, or I suppose you would call her our mother, is a witch. She started this family and keeps everything under control. She can also make your power unable to work if you piss her off enough." Trent was now really uncomfortable. "Why are you taking this so coolly?!"

I was taken back by his sudden out burst but dusted it off and acted like he didn't ask that question. "What else is there to know? I mean how come they all seem to know what each other is thinking?"

Trent sighed. "Erika, our leader, when we first entered the family she kind of went into our brains and installed this antenna like mechanism so we can go into what I guess you could call chat rooms. We also have immortality."

"Hmmm…. So do you think you could tell me their powers?" I asked hopeful.

"Nope, sorry! That's for you to find out. They'll tell you when they trust you."

"You think they don't trust me?" That hurt.

"Well, I trust you. That's why I told you this. If you're wondering my power is wall climbing."

I brightened. "Like Spiderman?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He grinned. His grin was so much like Edward's. It was then that I noticed that Trent looked a lot like Edward. Other then the hair and eyes Trent was a replica of Edward. I don't know what came over me. But all of a sudden my lips were on Trent's. **(Bet ya didn't see that coming)** My hands entangled themselves in his dark hair. His hands snaked their way around my waist.

When we finally took a breath I noticed that I was on his lap. I blushed and went to my own seat. I heard the door slam suddenly. I got up and opened the door. I looked down the hall both ways and saw nothing. I shrugged and went back in.

**Ban Pov**

What I saw was proof that she didn't love me. I ran. I ran all the way home. When I got there I realized that I didn't have my key with me. I sat down and waited for someone to come home.

After five minutes of waiting I decide that I might as well try to open the rock to get inside. I lift up the boulder and try to get in without my key. Then the wind blew and the boulder fell down on my hand.

"GODDAMMIT!!" I shout. How is it possible for the wind to knock down a 200 pound rock?

I heard giggling behind me. I turned around and the giggling stopped. Nothing was there. "Who's there?" I was thinking it was a high school girl from my school. If it was I would have to get Jewel to erase what she saw. I was answered by silence.

"Come out now if you know what's good for you!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah? What would be good for me then?" A voice said from behind me. I jumped, it cause the girl to laugh. I turned around and still found nothing, only trees.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Anywhere I want to be."

"Oh, than that makes it all better for you to follow me." Sarcasm.

"Who said I was following you? What if you were following me?" The voice was being playful at the wrong time.

"Oh, yeah? Why would I be following a human?" I was implying that I wasn't human. I listened for a heart beat. Nothing.

"Who said I was human?" The voice was disgusted.

I got a little scared at that point. "Then what are you?" I leaned against a tree.

"A mythical creature. Get off of me!" The voice shouted at me.

I jumped. "What?!" I looked at the tree expecting to see a girl at the roots of the trees. Again nothing.

I sighed and leaned back on the tree. Stupid human trying to annoy the crap out of me. "STOP!!!!" The voice shouted at me.

"Oh yeah? Make me." I challenged it. She had to come out now.

"FINE!" It huffed. Then something strange happened

**Alice's POV**

I decided that I will try to talk to Edward. To tell him to stop wallowing and get on with life. It's his fault he lost the love of his life and then got rid of her. So he might as well try to be happy with his pig headed decision. This is what I told him.

**Edward's POV**

Alice is right I might as well get on with life. It's not like Bella will want me back after everything I did.

"Okay, I'll try." I said to Alice.

Alice watched me with eager eyes. "What?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Are you going to school or not? Going back would be one of the key things to get on with life."

"Yeah, I'm going."

Alice was still watching me. "What?!" I asked her.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" She said like this was obvious.

"Yes…. But not now…."

Alice glanced at the clock. "But we only have an hour till school starts!"

'So?"

'What do you mean so?! You have to get ready for school!"

"Alice an hour is more than enough time to get ready." I told her.

We continued arguing about how much time one hour gives you before school. We ended up arguing until there was only five minutes left till school.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!" Alice shouted at me, like it was my fault she wouldn't just leave me alone until school starts.

I didn't even need five minutes to get ready. I was downstairs in front of the door in one minute. There was a knock at the door. I opened the door.

"Hi…"

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Double cliffy!!!! XP**


	10. Names

**A/N: HAS ANYONE NOTICED THAT THE ALERTS AREN'T WORKING!!!!!??!???!?!?**

**Unleashmydormantheart- YES I HAVE TOO!!!! **

**Me- WHO ARE WE GOING TO BLAME FOR THIS!!!!!**

**Unleashmydormantheart- THE IRISH!!!!!**

**Me- O.o Why?**

**Unleashmydormantheart- BECAUSE ONCE MARCH CAME THE ALERTS STOPPED ALERTING!!!!! **

**Me- Good point…. KILL THE IRISH!!!!**

**Unleashmydormantheart- BURN THEIR CLOVERS!!!! **

**Me- STEAL THEIR GOLD!!!! **

**Unleashmydormantheart- CHOP OFF THE LEPRICHAN HEADS!!!! AND PINCH PEOPLE WHEN THEY ARE WEARING GREEN!!!!**

**Me- EXPLODE THEIR IRISH PUBS!!!!**

**Unleashmydormantheart- YEAH!!! –Runs off to kill Irish and do all the things above-**

**(P.s. - I have nothing against the Irish this is all just a joke and a conversation we had. Really 30 percent of my friends are Irish. And also the alerts started working today so I'm just saying this because these are the types of conversations we have so...)**

Chapter 10

**Edward's POV**

"_Hi…."_

I stood there in shock for a moment. Wow she was pretty.

I don't know how long I was just standing there staring but the girl seemed to get impatient. She pushed me to the side and entered the house. While passing me she pushed up my chin so I was no longer staring at her open mouthed. While she did that she said, "It's kinda rude to stare, love."

She went to the living room and twirled around slowly to see the place. "Hmm…. I guess I can see myself here." She went over to the ottoman and kicked as if checking the tires to a car.

I finally came out of my dazed state and went to the living room. "Can I help you?" I sounded rude, but this lady was in my house without my permission. She was facing opposite to me, her back to my face.

"Hmm. No, not really. But here is my question: Do you know if there are mature people in the house?" Her voice sounded nice but the words were rude. She turned quickly to face me. "The name's Danielle Callahan." She stuck out her hand, but quickly withdrew it and went to the small desk that is in the corner. She twirled her dark hair in a finger a picked up one of Alice's ceramic earring holder. That's Alice's new thing; collecting earring holders and putting them in various rooms. She stopped touching the item and looked up at me. Danielle started talking again. "But to you… my name is the almighty one."

I glared at her. "Hey, chillax dude. It's a joke." She said.

"I'm not in a very joking mood. So could you tell me what you want and get out?" I am trying so hard to sound polite.

"Well, as you have heard I need a place to stay. This place is nice and I don't think I could stand being away from my kind anymore. Let alone my best friend. So I came here once I smelled you. And since I see your eyes I know that we will get along just fine. I just need the leader to give me permission to stay a while. I mean I am not very noticeable when I don't want to be."

Psh, yeah right. I thought.

Just then I heard Alice coming down the stairs. _We have guests? _She thought to me. I forgot about my power, I could use it on this girl, I guess I was a little distracted.

I didn't notice that Danielle was no longer in the room. I was looking under the couch when Alice came in. "Are our guests' mice or something?"

"I don't know where she went." I told her.

"Well, why don't you use your power?" _Is he going stupid or something?_ I growled at her. I stood up and searched for her mind.

_Hmm…So many books…. Who's the blond guy? Might as well find out._

_EDWARD!! Did you let this young miss into our home? And why does it seem that she is a freeloader? _**(Ha! Take that unleashmydormantheart! (Sorry other people you won't get that, at least not now…. Maybe bottom A/N.)) **

I sighed and told Alice that our guest is in Carlisle's study. I ran there and heard Danielle sobbing, "A-and, then he kicked me out of the house. I-I didn't know where to go, s-so I r-r-ran. I ended up running a while, but then I realized that I had n-n-no place to go!" She sobbed louder.

_Aww…. There is no way I'm leaving her out on the street. She will become a savage._

"It's okay you can stay with us. Esme, would you come here?" I walked in then. I saw Carlisle looking at Danielle helplessly and Danielle sobbing. Esme suddenly burst in the doors.

"What is it Carlisle?" Esme was concerned. Carlisle glanced at Danielle once more. Esme looked at her and automatically went into mothering mode. She wrapped Danielle in her arms and cradled her. "She's staying with us!" Esme declared.

Danielle looked up and with a sad smile said, "I think I'm better now. Could you just show me my room…..? Wait no, I don't deserve a room, I'll just wonder around the house. It's not like a room is very important now is it?"

"There is no way you are staying here without a room! Come with me and I will show it to you." Esme set Danielle on the floor and walked out of the room, beckoning Danielle to follow.

When Danielle passed me her act of sadness was gone and she flashed me a brilliant smile.

When I was pretty sure they were out of earshot I turned to Carlisle and told him, "She's a wonderful actress don't you think?" I walked to his desk and sat down in a chair.

"She was not acting…. Was she?"

"Yes she was."

"Why would she do that?" Carlisle seems to dislike the fact that someone lied to him.

"She needed a place to stay I guess. And you are such a softy you fell for it."

Carlisle sighs. "Now that I introduced Danielle to Esme, Esme will never let Danielle go. I guess we are stuck with her."

I got up and went to find Alice and introduce her to our guest. I wonder why she didn't follow me. I go to Alice's room and figure out why. I quickly shut the door and go back to my room.

**Ban's POV**

"_FINE!" It huffed. Then something strange happened_

The tree wrapped its branches around me, as if holding me in place or giving me a hug from behind. Vines started to crawl around my ankles. I was shocked for a moment but then came back to normal. I grabbed hold of the branches, closed my eyes, and gathered my energy. After a few seconds I felt the vines go past my knees. In a flash I opened up my eyes; that were now a fire red. My grip tightened on the branches and then my hands went into blaze. The wood caught on fire then and I jumped up only to be dragged down by the vines.

I glared down at them my eyes still the red color. The vines burst into flames and I freed myself. I was about to run off when another branch grabbed me. It threw me up about 200 feet in the air. I spun around to face the tree.

Then I finally saw the girl I was speaking to. Well I guess you couldn't call her a girl per say. She was part tree after all. You could see her face and torso but everything else was branches. I gasped when I looked at her face. She smiled at me and used the opportunity to attack. She came close to me and grabbed my ankle and lifted me over her shoulder and threw me down to the ground. I was going possible 200 miles per hour and when I got t the ground I think my body left a huge hole in the ground.

I got up and dusted myself off. I took a deep breath and made wind; my eyes changing to white; to clear the air of the dirt. When the air was clear I saw Dana watching me with her head to the side. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you see that girl?! She is super strong and a freak of nature!!!" I was looking around frantically.

Dana glances around her self. "Yeah I see her. Along with the huge Twinkie behind you."

I glanced behind me. Nothing was there. I looked back at Dana and saw her rolling on the floor laughing. "That's not funny."

"Sure," gasp, "it is!" Gasp.

I sit on the rock waiting for her to stop and let me in the house. "What you don't have your key?" Dana finally asked, smiling like she was on the verge of laughing again.

"Yeah I lost it. Now would you mind?" Gesturing toward the boulder.

Dana went over to the boulder and opened the 'door'. "Go on in. I'm going to stay out for a while kay?" Dana told me. I shrugged and went to find Erika to make me a new key.

**Dana's POV**

Once Ban was n side and the door closed I rolled my head to the direction I knew the girl was. "Come out now….." I waited for a moment. "Aw…. Not going to answer me now will you?" I waited again. "Fine do you want me to make you come out?" I wait no answer. Sigh. "Fine…" I walk to the tree I know she is. I wave my hand in front of it and murmured, "Show your true form."

In a flash a girl was in the spot of the tree on the ground. She got up and rubbed her but, "Ouch, you know you could have just been polite." She looked up. "Or at least gave me a warning!"

I shrug. "Well, you shouldn't shock people like that. Not very nice." I look her up and down. "Who might you be?"

"I might be your worst nightmare if you don't apologize." She threatened me jokingly.

"No, I mean what's your name?"

"My name? Well, wouldn't that be a lovely thing to know!" She beams for a second. "Well I suppose you would like to know so I will tell you, but only if you use my name as I instruct you." Looks up at me for a moment before continuing. "My name is Alexandria Callahan I prefer Alex more than Alexandria because Alexandria makes me feel, well, a little more mature than I want to be, it causes me to act mature and then I can be a real brat. Order people around and such. Not my most attractive half. Damn I hate being a Gemini, but it is kinda fun at times... Anyway I prefer Xan more than Alex because it's short and well makes me feel more, I don't know, dense. When I'm dense I'm not really dense I just act dense but I really am smart, but it seems that it's more fun to talk to me when I'm like that... Wait I'm more hyper when you call me that. Alex I'm just boring and dull so yeah. But remember you pronounce Xan like zan. Like a z in front of the word and without the D or I guess the word an is better like that." All the while making hand signals like crazy.

I chuckled. She seemed like she would be fun. "You like to talk don't you?"

"No, not really. I just tend to ramble when in uncomfortable situations…. NOT that you're an uncomfortable person. It's just that I don't like to get in trouble but I do a lot anyway so….. But I also ramble when in presence of a good person. So I guess what I am doing is a compliment to you. Unless you take being called a good person an insult than I ramble when I presence of people that I seem I would get along with. Unless you don't want to get along with me. That's possible. Then it just brings me back to the uncomfortable situation theory…… I guess this isn't helping you any. I'll let you talk now…." She looked down, embarrassed by her talking abilities. "Honestly, I'm not always like this. It's just that the guy was well, making me laugh and then he pissed me off so….."

"Oh, it's easy to piss him off. And don't worry I can be like that too. But I must compliment you on your fighting ability. I mean Ban is one of the better fighters in the family. Next to Whitney of course." She smiled at me happy to be out of trouble for now. "So what are you?"

"Oh, I'm a dryad. You do know what a dryad is though?" She looked at me her eyes dancing. I guess she is happy to have a distraction.

"Yeah I know. You're basically a nymph but you protect the forest and trees. You live in trees. And you just demonstrated your powers to us. So, Xan, You want to come in?" I asked her with my key in hand.

'Sure!"

**A/N: Okay so, these new characters are actually me and unleashmydormantheart! SO! XP GO US!!!! WE ROCK!!!! Yes I am Xan…. And yes this is how I am…. I didn't really get unleash's perfect personality but….. Oh well.**


	11. They are brother and sister? EWWW!

**A/N: Sorry. Me and Unleashmydormantheart have not been in contact for we cant seem to reach each other. So I did the thing under this with my friend Alwayssmile877. Sorry Unleash!**

**Me: PEOPLE ARE BLUE?!?!?!**

**Alwayssmile877: yea, weirdchickee is, check the most recent post thing next to the welcome to forks**

**Me: Oh... I WANT TO BE BLUE!!! Wait... maybe its for like we are both werewolves and we are green... wait what is weirdchickee...**

**Always: LOOK PEOPLE ARE PURPLE!!!**

**Me: I KNOW!!! THOSE ARE THE VOLARI!!! (Sp?) -.-'''**

**Always: volturi i want to be PINK!!!**

**Me: no ME!!**

**Always: YOU DON"T DESERVE TO BE PINK, YOU DON"T EVEN LIKE PINK!!!!!**

**Me: So... I want to feel important... I feel weak being green..**

**Always: you are weak, compared to me…. which is why i should be pink**

**Me: ... FINE!!**

**Always: haha, you must be really weak to be weaker than me!!!!...wait, your not supposed to know that...nvm i'm a bodybuilder!!! and i want to be PINK!!!!**

**Me: NO I'm not... You do sports?**

**Always: err...no-I MEAN YES...BODY BULIDING**

**Me: HA I DO SOOOO MANY SPORTS!!! I CAN BEAT YOU SOOO BAD!**

**Always: no you can't! -whimpers in a corner-**

**Me: -poke- I'm sorry…. –hugs you-**

**Always: ahhh...you broke my frail arm!!!**

**Me: Sorry. -pets arm tenderly-**

**Always: STOP, YOUR SHATTERING MY BONES!!  
**

**Me: Wow you ARE weak... -walks away smugly-**

**Always: -jumps up- haha it was all just an act. - runs after Alex and jumps on back, pummeling into the ground-**

**Me: -pins you to the ground- -takes out trusty hand gun- -puts to your head- You have something to say?**

**Always: yes...weapons are very bad and you don't deserve to be pink if the only way you solve problems is with violence... -replaces gun with a flower-**

**Me: -laughs and takes back gun- Sure they are -gets up and offers hand to help you up-**

**Always: -gets up by self- i don't trust you... -skips away screaming 'flower power'-**

**Me: -tries to hold in my huge laughing fit and fails-**

**Always: -skips back, takes gun, shoots Alex- haha you believed me! -but in the end it turned out to be a gumball instead of a bullet and just left a bruise, but that was okay, because the gumball tasted really good-**

**Me: Wow you have a creative mind...**

**Always: no, i'm just crazy**

**Me: Oh... of course... I should have guessed**

**And this is from a forum we are both in. The Url for it is http:// twilightfan27 . index.cgi No spaces of course. Please join! We need more people. -.-''' Now this goes on longer but Oh well. And I didn't fix anything spelled wrong above so…. If you have any questions for this clip tell me in a PM or review. AND AGAIN!!!! I'M SORRY UNLEASH!!!!**

Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

After the weird thing I did Trent started to talk more freely. He told me all about stuff that was unimportant.

Soon I heard Dawn screech in delight from the living room. "Trent it's time for you to go." I pushed him toward the door.

Trent frowned. "Could we have dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure…. Now leave." Trent slouched out of the room. I sighed and went to see what is up with Dawn.

When I got there I saw Dawn with her arms around a guy's neck and her legs bent like she jumped and now was holding on for dear life. Then the guy started to fall backwards. Dawn let out a little screech and the guy laughed. They landed on the couch.

Dawn untangled herself and saw me. "Bella! I want you to meet my brother!" She got up and dragged the guy to his feet. He was about 5'10' and has short blond hair with dark highlights. He wasn't looking at me so I really couldn't see his eye color. When she got in front of me she said, "Bella, this is my brother, Dawson. Dawson this is my awesome roommate, Bella." Dawn was bouncing up and down in excitement.

I laughed, "Your names are practically the same!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yes my parents were brilliant."

"Nice to meet you Bella." He took my hand and kissed it. I finally saw his eyes. It sent chills up my spine.

Dawn pulled me over to the couch. "Dawson is in collage! He is 21 years old and took care of me since I was born. I didn't tell you this but my parents died like when I was six months old. But for some reason I think he looked the same since then….. But what do I know! I was so young, and Dawson said I wasn't exactly observant so…." She shrugged. Dawn continued to talk for me and Dawson. I was just staring at Dawson in horror, while he was staring at Dawn with love in his eyes…. It's normal for a brother to love a sister… right? I looked at his eyes once more…. That is not the type of love a brother and sister has.

**Edward POV**

I was lying on the couch for who knows how long, when Alice came thundering into my room.

"Did you know that we missed school?!?" Her voice in hysteria.

"Since when did you care about missing school?"

"Since you agreed to go!! Why didn't you go?!" She demanded.

"Well possibly because it would seem weird for me to go when everyone else didn't." I rolled my eyes.

"Still that is no reason not to!"

"Alice, I'll go to school when you go to school." I stated simply.

"But I don't want to go to school!" She whined.

"Then I won't go either. I can help out the new girl."

Alice brightened. "Yes, I didn't meet the girl yet! I wonder why I didn't have a vision about her…." **(Dur)**

Alice skipped to Danielle's room. She knocked and let herself in. When she saw her she screamed out, "YOU WERE IN MY VISION!!!" Alice hopped up and down then ran to Danielle and hugged her. "But who was that girl you were with?"

Danielle just shrugged and said nobody returning Alice's hug.

"So, how long you plan on staying with us?" Alice asked.

"Well I'm not really sure how long I could. I really wish I could find my best friend but we got separated. So now I'm just not sure what I'll ever do!" Danielle let out a small sob.

Alice's face washed over with sympathy. "Oh! You can stay with us as long as you want! And I will bring you shopping and buy you whatever you want! You _cannot_ stay in those clothes for another minute!" Alice wrapped Danielle up in a hug.

Danielle's face freezes in horror. "Shopping...you mean like in stores?!" She looks around trying to come up with a way out "That's ok you know...these clothes are very comfortable...and they really last long." She fingers a loose thread on her shirt and gives Alice an uneasy smile.

Alice grabbed on to the thread and pulls it hard. The whole shirt comes falling apart and I look away. "Oh? Is that what you call last long?" I could hear the smirk in Alice's voice.

I look back at Danielle and see she has an undershirt on. Danielle looks thankful she is wearing an under shirt. "But um… you could have done that with a new shirt! That's no excuse" She looks around frantically for an escape.

"Not if it was designer." Alice thinks for a second. "Now that I think of it, I wasn't going to get you designer clothes but you brought up a good point…. DESIGNER IT IS!!" Alice clapped happily.

"B-but-!" Danielle was cut off by Alice pulling her to the car to go shopping. While she pasted me she gave me a pleading look. 'Help!' she mouthed to me. I looked away and chuckled.

**Dana POV**

I grabbed Xan's hand once inside. Don't want her to wander on her own now do we? "So! This is the grand hall." I gestured toward the ceiling. The ceiling was arched and looked like it belonged in a church. That was my favorite part if the grand hall.

I glanced over at Xan. She was staring at the ceiling in confusion and amusement. "Um… The grand hall… Is a ceiling…?" She bit her lip to hide a smile. "Interesting…" She nodded and bit down harder on her lip.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You know what I mean."

"Sure… I guess. You can go in the ceiling if you were a wall-climber or the earth tilted so that the ground is the sky and the sky is the ground." She shrugged and flashed me a playful smile.

"Okay, now you are being ridiculous, wall-climbers don't exist anymore." I played along.

She smiled hugely. "Yes, wall-climbers do not exist. The world tilting is more likely." She nodded in mock agreement.

"C'mon." I pulled at her hand. I was jut going to show her the basic rooms. You know, dining room, bathroom, kitchen, and of course TV room. Which one should I show her? I asked myself. Just then I passed one of the TV rooms. This one, I decided. I made a sharp turn causing Xan to be flung backward for she was walking forward when I turned and I was still holding her hand.

"Ow…" She was on the floor rubbing her head. "You don't like me very much do you?" She got up and brushed herself off. "Of course, there is the possibility of you just happening to hurt my on accident and you are really, _really _sorry."

"Are you hinting at that I should apologize?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, I'm just talking to the annoying voices in my head." Xan rolled her eyes.

"Oh… good!" Xan sighed and muttered something under her breath.

"So as you see this is the TV room." I gestured toward the TV then added, "And no I don't mean the TV is the TV room." I glanced sideways to see how she will react to the size of the television that we have. She looked positively bored. "Like the TV?" I asked trying to get some sort of reaction from her.

"I've seen bigger." She turned to the pool table. "What's that?" She went up to it and started to play with the tassels on the right corner.

"A pool table?" I said to her not sure if she was talking about the tassel or the pool table in general.

"No. What is it made out of?"

"Wood." I stated simply.

"What kind?" She asked me still facing the pool table with her back to me.

"Umm…. Kingwood?"

Xan turned to face me sharply. "Did you know that kingwood is very rare?! And that there are less and less of them each day for silly things like this?!" She put her hand on the pool table and it cracked under the pressure of her hand. "And that that kingwood is the type of wood that the tree I was born in produced?!" She glared at me as if it was my fault that her tree was dieing out.

"Err… no?" I smiled weakly.

"Whatever. Just get rid of it." With that she strode out of the room without me.

She's weird. And yet I find her positively fascinating.


	12. FILLER!

**A/N: Story of a conversation with... -drum roll- ALWAYSSMILE877!!! I highly recommend her stories. **

**Me: Oh... I'm done...**

**Always: FINALLY!!!**

**Me: XD**

**Always: ...I'm bored.**

**Me: What were you doing?**

**Always: typing.**

**Me: What?**

**Always: TYPING!**

**Me: ...**

**Always: what are you doing?**

**Me: Typing what?**

**Always: on this box thing**

**Me: anything else?**

**Always: umm, listening to music?**

**Me: Anything else...?**

**Always: Chewing popcorn kernals**

**Me: Anything else?**

**Always: reading fanfiction**

**Me: Anything else...?**

**Always: typing my story**

**Me: O.o**

**Always: Wow, what are you doing?**

**Me: Starting to type chapter for story...**

**always: Yay!**

**always:...**

**Me: What?**

**Always: How's the story going?**

**Me: Bored?**

**Always: perhaps...**

**Me: ...**

Chapter…. Something or other.

**Bella's POV **

"Excuse me," I said standing up and practically running to my room. Dawn was shouting from behind me how rude that it is to get up in the middle of someone's conversation. Yeah well, that's what you get when a person is seriously uncomfortable with the situation their naïve friend put them in. The images going through my mind were rather… unpleasant. I don't want Dawn to be forced to be damned for life because of her 'brother' wanting to mate her. I bet that he killed her parents then took care of her, to soon become his mate. He might actually be keeping her for her blood. She might know what he is and is just acting like she doesn't. She mi-.

Okay I might be getting a little ahead of myself. But really! Why do the mythical creatures love me so?! It's stupid and cruel, and not to mention just plain mean. I mean do I have a force of some kind that I don't know about?!

**Alice****'s POV **

"do you want a Vera Wang dress?" I asked Danielle without looking at her. It would be impossible anyway. She was holding up a mound of clothes that went over her head. I threw another T-Shirt at her.

"NO!" She yelled, I guess she wanted to snarl at me but it got muffled by the clothes.

I shrugged and said, "Okay then." I heard her sigh in relief. "But we will have to get you a dress for our weekly balls." I could almost see her eyes pop out of her head.

"Umm….. I didn't know you had weekly balls." If I could read her mind I bet it was trying to find escape routes and plots to get out of staying with us.

"Oh yeah. And we like to 'eat' at the dining room table. Eating out is just so… ghastly." I put on a British accent. If you're wondering why I was doing this it was because I didn't have a great feeling about her. I don't know. I think it was the vision I got of her. And maybe because she isn't giving me information on the other girl. I want to know if she is a threat. I want to know if we are in any type of trouble. We don't know if the other girl is tracking us, we don't know if she wants one of us dead, or if she doesn't like our eating habits.

And if Danielle or the other girl are a threat, then I want to know, I want to protect my family, and since I don't know at the moment I am going to do everything in my power to make this girl uncomfortable and make her want to leave, even if it meant me spending a little cash.

**Xan's POV **

I walked out of the room and turned left. I had no idea where I was going so I just acted like I did. Pretty soon I would find a person or something. And if not, I can always do… something. Damn, I'm screwed.

I sighed and sat down. I went farther away from Dana then I intended to. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me. I could hear the faint sound of music coming from behind me. I got up and went to the hallway.

I found a door at the far end of the hall. It looked like the type of door that would lead to a closet. I sighed and opened the door. I walked in and saw an auditorium like room. On stage was the guy I fought. I cheerfully went up the stairs to the stage and patted the guy on the shoulder.

What fun this will be, I though vindictively.

**A/N: Okay this update is thanks to alwayssmile877. She forced me to. Darn peer-presure. She is also a second beta because I have no idea where unleash is. **


	13. AN

**_A/N: _**

**_Oh deary me._**

**_I completely forgot about fanfiction, ever since... _**

**_Oh, well it's been long enough for me to forget when the last time I came on was... Excuse any mistakes, I have some people over and currently hiding in the bathroom for some kind of peace. And my laptop keyboard has been demolished so my space bar doesn't work well and and can't use shift._**

**_But anyway. I got a few emails (approx. 47 to be exact) from FF saying I'm getting added on story alerts, C2s, author alert, favorites. I'm flattered really, but also oddly disgusted. I mean, if you think my writing is good enough to be added, it's obvious fanfiction has gone down the drain. I think most of these I wrote whenI was twelve or something_**

**_I'm flattered, honestly I am. But really,this writing disgusts me. It has plot holes, grammar errors, spelling mistakes, really really short chapters, and it seems I liked the enter button too much back then. (oddly, my beta says Now I press it not enough) I did not intend to attack anyone or anything, I'm just wondering, how did you find this writing bearable?_**

**_ON a different note, How did you even FIND it?_**

**_Um, I had other things I wanted to say. Like, I'm posting this on all my stories. And... I might rewrite some of them. Them... They are different, I doubt I will post that story here if I rewrite it. It'll be on fanfiction's sister site FictionPress, on one of my accounts. Um, Elsewhere, right?(wait, seriously, that's the name of it yeah?) That I really doubt will continue (sadly, since that seemed to be one of the better ones) on account that I only vaguely remember anything about it. Also Let's not, um something, shall we? I really want to rewrite that one. Do I have any others?Oh! Misery Business. Yeah, that one. Will most definitely be transfered to FictionPress since it was better, I just dont have the documents. D: Yeah, Idont have any of the documents for my fanfiction stories. _**

**_Also, if you want to read any of my stories on Fictionpress here are the links:_**

**_fictionpress. com/u/586337/SecretFeelings_**

**_(I really dont like either of those stories... or any of them,)_**

_**fictionpress. com /u/559863/YouReallyThinkImListening**_

_**(that one's more likely to get updates)**_

_**fictionpress . com /u/562335/HersheysandTwilight**_

**_(this one's shared by me and my friend Hersheys Rocks: fanfiction. com /u/903365/)_**

**_and possibly this account will get this story I am currently in love with_**

_**fictionpress. com /u/612048/**_

_**So yeah, if you like anything I guess you read it. And also I'm not positive the links will work. I think a year ago I couldn't put links... Just delete the spaces..**_


End file.
